Reaching The Sky
by axervii
Summary: AU. Tercero was the Lord of the Underworld before he was transported to modern day Japan five years ago. Without his powers and currently living as a human known as Kagami Taiga, he didn't expect to meet the champion, 'Tristan' or Kuroko Tetsuya in the human world, in Seirin, who had sworn to slay the Dark Lord.


**AN: **Thank you for your wonderful support for my other stories! I'm really happy. Though, for those who are dissatisfied that I haven't updated yet, I still couldn't because of college. But, since I have a story already written before, I just decided to share it with you. This was inspired by the anime 'Devil is a Part-Timer'. Though, as you could read, the context is different here.

This technically follows canon but not necessarily. Especially with the changes added for the characters. I didn't put this under the crossover because I only went along with the concept but the plot is different. Not everything is what it seems and there are no part-time jobs that would be part of the story like its anime origin.

As I said, I will stick to my rule, there are no pairings since this will be **GEN**.

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

[**Chapter 1: Champion**]

* * *

_"I'm afraid that your reign will have to end here, Tercero," The champion stated lowly as his powder blue eyes narrowed sharply at him, his white hair whipping around his face._

_Tercero had to admit that he had underestimated the so-called 'Champion' that the Vatican had chosen to be his mortal enemy. He had never fought anyone who could weaken him like this. The boy who was born from the very blood of an archangel and had sworn to slay him by the sacred blade of heaven. He would always remember the name of the foe who had come close into slaying the Dark Lord._

_Tristan Abel._

_But, while the other had the drive and the intent, the champion had obviously misjudged the level of his need to survive which trampled any misguided pride on his side. It wasn't a surprise on his part that he had chosen to retreat instead of forfeiting his life._

_The Dark Lord lifted his hand and started chanting as he felt his magic gathering around him._

_As he had expected, a portal started to form at his left._

_The white haired boy's eyes widened exponentially as he understood what was going on. Tercero only smirked at the champion. It was already too late. Though, in the years to come, he would learn to __**never**__ underestimate anything about Tristan. His red eyes widened as large but pure white wings spread and took form on the boy's back. Without any hesitation, the champion flew towards him at great speed, his sword poised to kill._

_Tristan also started to glow with the sacred power bestowed upon him by the blood of his archangel mother. Tercero could only tense as the portal finally took its full form but Tristan had already reached him._

_Instead of killing him, however, their powers collided._

_._

_._

_And he woke up to a completely different world._

* * *

Kagami Taiga knew that something was completely amiss today.

His first day of high school was actually nothing to speak of. It was as normal as other first days in school. At least, that was what he had assumed until he had stepped into Seirin. That older teen with the glasses certainly did give him the evil eye for his attitude when he had sign up for the basketball club. But his nerves were frayed for some reason and the unknown reason of his anxiety had caused him to be irritable.

Well, he was just being honest when he mentioned that basketball was the same even in Japan and it _was_ getting disinteresting ever since his powers had slowly started to awaken. The humans couldn't adapt with it. Even with his control, all he could do was restrain it enough in order not to cause unnecessary damages.

That unsettling feeling intensified during classes.

It was reminiscent of being submerged in the sensation of someone trying to burn a hole through his back. But, every time he attempted to look behind him for the perpetrator, the teachers somehow always caught him in the act. By lunch break, he was only greeted by the sight of an empty chair directly behind his seat. And none of his classmates seemed to have notice anyone occupying it since classes began.

He didn't let it get to him but Kagami admitted that he felt a shiver run down his spine for some reason.

His afternoon classes continued in the same manner.

So, it had been a relief when it was finally over and he could already do something worthwhile by going to the basketball club. Classes were let off early due to how it was still their first day and Kagami took his time in reaching the gym. He wondered how Tatsuya was doing. He had discovered just a few months he had arrived to this world that some of his Lieutenants had followed him here. _Hugo_, or 'Himuro Tatsuya' as he was now known, had informed him of this development.

He was just left wondering who else had followed him here.

Entering the gym, already donned in his practice clothes after having changed in the restroom, he lazily surveyed the other first years who had joined the club as well. To his senses, they were nothing special and there was no hidden strength in them that spoke of talent.

Still, he didn't say anything even as he heard them gossip about the female member of their club. He had smelled her intensity earlier and knew without a doubt that she wasn't simply there to cheer for boys. That's why he wasn't exactly surprised or shocked when it had been announced that she was the team's coach. Her eyes were sharp as she analyzed their unclothed physique with calculating potency that should rather be reserved for planning someone's demise.

His anxiety from before hadn't left Kagami.

The moment he felt it build up to the point where he could feel the fine hairs on his neck stand on end had instantly made him straighten and be alert. His red eyes were already scanning his surroundings.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" The coach, Aida Riko, called out once again with a confused face.

"I'm here," A monotonous voice answered from behind her and she shrieked.

Kagami might have joined her in that endeavour if he wasn't busy sweating and staying frozen in a mix of horror and surprise. He knew that some of the people from his world had followed him here but he had fervently hoped that it didn't include any of his enemies. But, here was a teenager with light blue colored hair and staring at him with familiar powder blue eyes darkly. Kagami didn't need to think twice about what was that menacing aura that lingered around him throughout the day.

After five years of peace in this world, he finally met his mortal enemy once again. The Champion. _Tristan_.

* * *

Kagami remained tense as he stood across from Tristan Abel or 'Kuroko Tetsuya' as the others had addressed him. Fortunately, the boy hadn't attacked him at first glance. But he also couldn't explain to their teammates on what he had done to earn Kuroko's wrath. Apparently, the light blue haired teen was mild mannered and polite. Despite his non-expression, the malice he radiated towards Kagami wasn't exactly subtle. He wasn't even trying to be in the first place.

When they had gotten out of the gym, Kuroko hadn't even spoken, just motioned for the redhead to follow him.

Now, here they stood at an isolated street court. Kagami wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Tristan might have looked unassuming with his small physique compared to Kagami's towering figure, but, he had learned to not underestimate this boy who had come close to ending his existence.

Though, while he had retained his red hair and eyes, he wondered why the other's white hair had become light blue. Was it a side effect for those with the sacred blood? He wasn't sure but he also wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Tercero," Tristan spoke tersely as his powder blue eyes narrowed at him.

Kagami sighed. He might as well get this over with.

"Look, it's been five years since we've last–" He yelped as he hurriedly jump back from the sword that had almost slashed him in half. To his horror, the sacred blade of heaven had materialized in the other's hands. And, judging from the expression on the bluenette's face, Kagami knew his intentions very well.

"Speak less, _demon_, your end will be by my hands," Tristan dully declared but his eyes were burning with ferocity.

With that, he attacked again. It was a clumsy dance where Kagami tried his best to dodge the swings of the blade. He knew the power of that sword. Just a small cut could burn through his veins like holy water. And, he wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again. Though, with the way Tristan's eyes were fixated at him so determinedly, Kagami lamented on how long he could last before he was minced meat. Why did it have to be in a time where his powers haven't fully awakened yet?

"H-Hey! Cut it out! K-Kuroko, right?" He tried the diplomatic approach instead of fighting back. "I haven't done _anything_! Stop trying to kill me, damn it!" He roared angrily and was surprised when a small shockwave pushed the other back from him.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with words?" Tristan–(_no_, it was _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_, wasn't it?)–questioned succinctly, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening.

Kagami scowled.

"I'm telling the truth! I haven't done anything since I've arrived to this world. To these humans, I'm just another of their kind. And, it's _Kagami Taiga_. A normal high school student who intends to become a pro in basketball!" His cheeks flushed at his announcement but he stared at those powder blue eyes unwaveringly. To his relief, Kuroko lowered his weapon for a moment as he assessed the redhead with a penetrating gaze. Kagami tried not to sweat in nervousness.

"I know you haven't done anything since arriving here," Kuroko revealed wryly as his shoulders stiffened. "Or else, I would've found you sooner and slain you sooner. But, even with that, I can't afford to let the dark lord live. My people chose me for a reason," He stated softly as he lifted his sword once again.

_This is seriously messed up! Why did it have to be when I'm powerless against him?_

Kagami hastily backpedalled but just as Kuroko ran to him, no doubt to kill him. But the blade of his sword cracked and he watched with wide red eyes as it unexpectedly exploded into shards and disintegrated. Looking at the bluenette, the champion had stopped from charging and was now grimacing as he held his hand. White energy crackled on it from time to time but nothing solid turned up. It wasn't until intense powder blue eyes settled on him (which could already constitute as a glare) that Kagami realized that even Kuroko's power wasn't fully awakened either.

At that sudden realization, his shoulders slumped in relief. Good. He wasn't dead yet.

"Well, nice to meet you?" Kagami tried the friendly approach.

When a foot met his jaw and sent him sprawling on the pavement, he inwardly admitted that it wasn't the best tactic either. Well, he deserved that one.

* * *

Kagami's eye twitched.

Kuroko just stared at him through half-lidded eyes as he took a sip from his vanilla milkshake.

His eye twitched again.

"How did we end up _here_?" He demanded loudly as he glared at the bluenette champion. "And _why_ did I have to pay for your vanilla milkshake?!" The redhead grouched further as his eyes narrowed at the other teen.

Though, he won't admit it, his jaw still ached from that kick earlier. Thankfully, even if his powers were still weakened, his healing ability was still above average. So, hopefully, there wouldn't be any swelling or bruising tomorrow. They were almost accosted by a police officer for unnecessary violence but Kuroko had been swift with words as to implicate that it was just a quarrel between friends. He could almost taste the strain on the word 'friends'. Still, after that, Kuroko had proceeded to drag him to Maji Burger joint and quite literally ordered him to pay for his milkshake.

Kagami had ordered his mountain of burgers but it still irked him that he had to pay for the champion as well.

"Don't complain, _Tercero_," Kuroko admonished as he looked out the window. "This doesn't even make the cut of how much you have to pay for your misdeeds back in our world. Since our powers aren't back yet, I will have to postpone killing you," He said with a straight face as he turned back to glance at Kagami once again.

The redhead cringed at the use of his real name. Something he hadn't been addressed with for some time now.

"For the last time, it's _Kagami Taiga_!" He insisted angrily as he took a violent bite of his burger. "And, would you stop speaking about killing me so easily in public? People who are hearing you might think that I'm hanging out with a psycho," He muttered in annoyance as he scowled.

At his last statement, even if his expression didn't even shift in the slightest, Kuroko's aura darkened exponentially.

"Please consider who the _real_ psychopath between us is," Kuroko cautioned coldly as Kagami flinched. "Just because I'm forced to show leniency today doesn't mean I would always do. With that, I can't afford to let you die unless it is by _my hands_. Understood?" His powder blue eyes glowed for a moment.

Kagami sighed.

"Fine," He grudgingly agreed so the other would stop pestering him. "But, it's not as if I'm just going to back down and let myself be killed easily either," His red eyes narrowed at the champion who nodded back, satisfied.

"Then, let's have an agreement while we remain as powerless beings for the moment," The bluenette stated it so matter-of-factly that left no room for disagreements. "_Kagami-kun_ can continue to play his role as a human being however he liked, but, rest assured that I am going to shadow your movements from here on out. While you can't do anything substantial without your powers, I'm not going to risk it by letting the dark lord run around so freely either," As he said this, he took another sip of his milkshake.

"Would you cut it out with the–" Kagami cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. "_Fine_, stalk me however you like, but don't you dare ruin basketball for me," He growled at the other in warning.

Kuroko initially appeared startled at his condition. But, then, his expression went deadpan as he nodded with a curious glint in his powder blue eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kuroko's lip twitched slightly and Kagami felt dread coursing through him. "After all, what a coincidence that we're going to be teammates. And, I'm not stupid enough to let our conflict to affect other people's dreams," The champion spoke softly as he stood up, leaving his empty cup on the table.

Kagami looked up at him warily. Kuroko Tetsuya or 'Tristan Abel', the other was still dangerous. Though, he respected his words about their other teammates.

"Remember, you only die by my hands," At that, Kuroko bowed before leaving the establishment.

The redhead could only stare after him incredulously. What kind of farewell words was that?

* * *

As Kuroko stepped out of Maji Burger, he clenched his fists.

After five long years of being trapped in this world and searching for the Lord of the Underworld, Tercero, he could finally accomplish what he had set out to do. What he had promised on his brother's grave and all those people who lost their loved ones one way or another to the dark lord.

But, he would have to wait again. His powers weren't back yet.

Nevertheless, he would carry out his duty.

Tristan Abel was the only one who could do it, after all, and he couldn't afford to fail now.

* * *

[**End: Champion**]  
_A battle between light and dark, between champion and dark lord, is the end._

* * *

.

.

_TBC_


End file.
